ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America
How Captain America joined the Tourney Steve Rogers was a weak young man who lived during World War II and desperately wanted to enlist and fight the Nazis. However, he was deemed unfit to be in combat, until he was brought into a special program called Operation: Rebirth. There, he was the one who tested the Super Soldier Serum, which transformed him from a scrawny and weak young man, to a soldier who was at the peak of physical perfection. However, before the serum's ingredients could be written down, the lead scientist was assassinated by a Nazi spy. Steve, now with the name Captain America, was given a shield and tasked with fighting Talim, a wind priestess. Cap fought for the American dream, serving alongside future heroes such as Ling Xiaoyu and Alisa Bosconovitch. However, while trying to stop a missile, Talim was seemingly killed and Cap was flung into the ocean and frozen until modern times. Character Select Screen Animation Captain America throws his shield forward then it comes back to him in unison with the zooming camera as he says "Assemble!". Special Attacks High Shield Slash (Neutral) Captain America throws his shield at his opponent like a boomerang from a standing point. Charging Star (Side) Captain America rushes his opponent with his shield. Stars & Stripes (Up) Captain America uppercuts his opponent by pushing his shield upward in a jump. A great recovery move. Low Shield Slash (Down) Captain America throws his shield at his opponent like a boomerang from a crouching point. Hyper Stars & Stripes (Hyper Smash) Captain America yells "For freedom!" and then performs a powered up version of Stars & Stripes three times. Final Justice (Final Smash) Captain America dashes at his opponent with a shieldless Charging Star (he places his shield behind his back during the Hyper flash), stunning them by launching them into the air and leaving them open to the Captain's flurry of punches and kicks as he rushes them while they land back down. The captain then grabs the foe and throws the opponent upward in the air, and after chasing them with a big jump he finishes the move with a piledriving backdrop that causes an explosion. The explosion causes a One-hit knockout. Victory Animations #Captain America stands smug and points, saying "That's why I'm a Super Soldier.". #*Captain America stands smug and points, saying "Your kind's got no shot. Not while I'm around!" (Talim/Tira victories only) #*Captain America stands smug and points, saying "Doesn't exactly make me happy to take down a fellow soldier...". (Alisa/Xiaoyu/Shark Boy/Lava Girl/Sailor Scout victories only) #Captain America walks a distance, turns, and says "I NEVER give in!". #*Captain America walks a distance, turns, and says "The day I fall to the likes of you is the day I turn in my shield!". (Ganryu/Nina victories only) #*Captain America walks a distance, turns, and says "And that was for Civil War.". (Shin/Lee victories only) #Captain America tilts his head with his shield to the side while saying "VICTORY!". #*Captain America tilts his head with his shield to the side while saying "We Avengers will ALWAYS fight the good fight!". (Alisa/Xiaoyu/Shark Boy/Lava Girl/Sailor Scout team victories only) On-Screen Appearance A tree is kicked down by Captain America and he says "Surrender is not in my vocabulary, pal!". Special Quotes *Surrender is your only option. (When fighting Talim or Tira) *There's only one way to deal with a maniac like you! (When fighting Ganryu or Nina) *Avengers... ASSEMBLE! (When paired with Alisa, any Sailor Scout, or Xiaoyu during a Team Battle) *You think I'm going down to some pampered punk like you? (When fighting Shin or Lee) *I'm sorry, but who are you? (When fighting Setsuka or Anna) *You always wanted to prove you're better than me. Now here's your chance. (When fighting Heihachi or Hawkeye) Trivia *When paired with any of the female Tekken: Blood Vengeance protagonists (Alisa and Xiaoyu) or any of the Sailor Scouts in a Team Battle, Captain America will yell "Avengers Assemble!", despite neither of the two appearing in the Marvel Comics books. This is also true with Iron Man. *Captain America shares his Japanese voice actor with Zhuge Liang. *Unlike the other Avengers, Captain America's On-Screen Appearance SFX was previously featured in Tekken: Blood Vengeance when a wooden wall broke open and Kazuya appeared afterwards. *Talim is Captain America's rival and nemesis in Super Smash Bros. Tourney. Nostalgia Critic is his sequel rival. Category:Playable characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney